Quests
General High School Story is essentially about building a new school that welcomes everyone despite their past, but the game is more than just about building the school. Through playing quests that allow the story to develop, the player learns more about the students in their school and levels up by completing story quests. Questing Completing quests take a certain amount of time that is detailed down the right hand side of the quest screen above the green 'START' button. Usually take 6-10 parts Rewards When you complete a quest you get rewards, this can either be coins, rings, books, experience (XP), a new classmate or a mixture. This is also shown along with the duration of a quest on the right side. When a quest duration is done, the red banner icon will flash so you know. Getting New Quests Completing story quests are the only way a player can level up in the game. Rewards for story quests are generally XP, which is necessary to level up. There is a certain order story quests are always completed in, depending on what level a player is, and how far along that level they are. Story quests are always the quest shown at the top of the vertical list on the left side of the questing page. Sometimes they go on and on, connected to a different part. Different Types of Quests In the game, there are different types of quests you can complete. There are story quests, classmate help quests, special/seasonal quests and (premium) time-sensitive quests. You can only earn XP in main story quests. List of Quests Story Quests Level 1: Tutorial Quests Level 2: Footbrawl Level 3: The First Party Level 4: The Party Girl Level 5: Homecoming Level 6: Mission Nerdpossible Level 7: School Overnight Level 8: The Mystery Level 9: The Mean Girl Level 10: The Show Must Go On Level 11: The Science Fair Level 12: The Final Challenge Level 13: The Wild Wes Level 14: The Gamer Girl, Heist School Story, The Showdown Level 15: School Carnival, Talent Show, The Cotillion, Pandora's Revenge Level 16: Soccer Sabotage, The Art Festival, Placing Pandora, Country Club Caper Level 17: Pandora Revealed, Greek Holiday, Mock Trial, Presumed Guilty Level 18: Innovation Challenge, Clash of Companies, The Fundraiser, Cheer Camp Level 19: Road to the Playoffs, Double Showdown, The Playoffs, Finals Road Trip Level 20: State Finals, The Games We Play, Building the Clan, Rumble of the Clans Level 21: Rookie of the Cheer, Halftime Hero, Q & A, Quiz Bowl Level 22: Setting the Stage, Stage Fright, Opening Night, Missing in Action Level 23: Roomies, Koh Court, The Timberline Express, A Scandal in Cascadia Level 24: Something Wicked, The Parent Trap, The Second Chance, Katherine's First Day Level 25: Getting on Track, Relay Rumble, The Victory Banquet, The Hero's Journey Level 26: HeroCon, Scavenger Hunt, Search And Sabotage, Cross-Town Dance Level 27: Maximum Damage, A House Divided, Divided We Fall, Capitol Treasure Level 28: Young Leaders Conference, Dream Team, Dodge City, Green Thumbs Level 29: Classmate Help Quests Julian: Anger Management Jock: The Iron Warrior Nishan: Dungeons and Dorkness Nerd: Greencoat Convention Payton: Party Animals Prep: Fashion Passion Mia: The Debutante Debacle Cheerleader: Bring the Cheer Sakura: Game of Life Gamer: Game On Student Gov: Model Students Wallflower: Shy of the Beholder Autumn: The Art of Heart Artist: Portrait of an Artist Dancer: Step Up 2 Dance Filmmaker: Frightmare the 13th Actor: The Audition Vampire: Stake Out Mascot: Masks and Mascots Musician: Atonement Tour Glee: Feel the Glee Band: Halftime Heroes DJ: Drop the Beat Hip Hop: Rhymes and Reason Virtuoso: Once More With Feeling Heartthrob: Lonely Hearts Wes: The Guitar Job Slacker: Dude, Where's My Card? Skater: Skate of Emergency Hipster: Hipster Hijinks Emo: Finding Emo Class Clown: Funny Business Country: Grillin' 'n' Chillin' Movie Star: The Entourage Koh: Daughter of Anarchy Rebel: Rebel With a Cause Hacker: A Broken Code Parkour: Hardcore Parkour Club: A Tale of Two Clubs Street Artist: Concrete Canvas Punk Rock: Sold Out Goth: Black Mettle President: Hail to the Chief Varsity: Oh Captain, My Captain Werewolf: Were the Heart Is Surfer: Crushing Blue Homecoming: The Royal Treatment Prom: Promising Beginnings (Premium) Time-Sensitive Quests Level 3: The Last Minute Birthday Party Level 5: The Perfect Prank Level 5: Red Carpet Getaway Level 7: The Ambush Level 8: RoboZombiePocalypse Level 10: College Party Level 11: Slumber Party Level 13: Life is a Beach Level 14: Paris Fashion Week, Truth or Dare Special and Seasonal Quests Ask PaytonAsk PaytonAsk PaytonAsk PaytonAsk PaytonAsk Payton Ask Payton Again Battle of the Bands Banding Together Just Dance-A-Thon Luxury Lake House Halloween Party Holiday Party Hope's Story Part I Hope's Story Part II Hope's Story Part III Music Festival New Year's Kiss (2013 quest) Ready to Rock Snow Day The Closet Superball Party The Schoolympics A Work of Heart Kimi's Sweet Sixteen The Besties Management Crisis The Album Vandal Scandal Unusual Suspects Razor's Edge Rocking Razor Retail Therapy The Perfect Prom The Falling Out The Wedding The Yearbook Mia's Story The Cybersmiler Your Voice House Party Summer of Play The Look The Dolphin Room My School StoryMy School Story The Not-So Party Girl Shady Business The Pecking Order Julian's Secret Headliners Friendsgiving Bad News Bloggers Makeover MadnessMakeover Madness This Means War Extra Credit Commercialized Hollywood U 50,000 Likes! Burn Blog Blogger's Remorse The Rule of Cool Time-Sensitive Seasonal QuestsCategory:Quests Ski Trip Autumn in New York Haunted Hearts Playing Cupid Valentine's Day Spring Fling St Patrick's Day Pi Day World Water Day April Fool's Day Easter Egg Hunt Spring Fling The Prom-prosal Magic Funland Welcome to Brazil Independence Day Surprise Date Night Ultimate Beach PartyUltimate Beach Party Your Date Your Date: What If? The Water War Nishan's Birthday Great Eggspectations Know Your Friends Harvest Festival Nishan's Fanfiction Snack AttackSnack Attack Ghost House Zombie Run Zombie Run: What If? Murder Mystery Thanksgiving Parade The Wes Test Koh-Karts Black Friday It's a Winterful Life Gift Exchange Sleigh Ride New Year's Kiss (2014 quest) Snowbound